Confessions of a High School Teacher
by anntheshutin
Summary: Sousuke was looking forward to his date with the almost-perfect Makoto, a man who seems to have everything that he wants. Everything was going smoothly until he read that damn BL book!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Since my other fanfic (Comfort Food, shameless plug) had taken a more serious tone, I've been comforting myself by writing something funny and filled with fluff, and here it is. If this goes well, I may write more chapters than originally planned. The next chapter will be postd in a few days since it's almost done, I just have to check it for errors. I hope you like this!**

* * *

"Just wait for a couple of more years ok? Anyways this is just a warning because the two of you are clearly too young to buy an R-18 book like this," Sousuke said while holding a BL book in his hands.

"We're sorry! G-Goodbye!" and the two high school girl started running.

"Hey, you forgot your… Never mind," Rin huffed. He then turned to his partner, "Sousuke, do something about your face. You're scaring people."

Sousuke frowned, "I didn't mean to scare them!"

"Thank you very much for your help, officers! Can I have the book back?" the store manager asked.

'Oh, so that's how it is, huh?' Sousuke thought.

"Sorry sir, we'd have to keep this as evidence. If that's all for today, we'll be heading back now. Good day." Before he could see the reaction of the manager, Sousuke turned around and started walking towards the patrol car.

"Hey! Why didn't you just hand the book over? We don't really have to keep it as evidence anyways," Rin asked as he followed Sousuke.

Sousuke did not reply. Instead, he sat the passenger's seat of the patrol car and slammed the door shut. Once Rin got inside the car, he answered, "Rin, are you dumb? Didn't you realize what the store owner wanted to happen?" He pulled up the receipt from the paper bag and shoved it at Rin's face, "Those girls already paid for the book. The manager already has their money before he called us. Why would he want to take back something that was already paid for? He's clearly planning to sell the book again."

"Oh yeah, he is an asshole," Rin nodded while reading the receipt.

"Let's drive around town and see if we could still find those girls," Sousuke took the receipt back and slipped it inside the paper bag with the book.

* * *

They went around town and after an hour of driving, they decided to give up and just go back to their station.

"Who's keeping this?" Sousuke asked as he studied the book.

"You are. Haru's going to kill me if he finds me with that kind of book," Rin answered.

Sousuke growled and tossed the book on the dashboard, "No way!"

"But it's a book! You like books, right?"

"Yes I like books, but not THAT kind of book!"

"Fine," Rin grunted. "Hey, you are coming tonight, right?"

"Where?" Sousuke raised his brow.

"You know, to Seijuuro's bachelor party. I already told you about it."

Right, Seijuuro's bachelor party. "Rin, you're some kind of a sadist, are you? You're just going to make me and Sei uncomfortable."

"C'mon it's been a long time! The two of you had clearly moved on from each other."

"Three months, Rin, just three months. That's not a long time. It also doesn't mean I'm already comfortable in going to my ex-boyfriend's bachelor party. It's like rubbing the fact that he moved pretty fast from me to my face."

"There'll be strippers."

"Rin, seriously…"

"Male strippers."

Sousuke looked at Rin in utter horror, "What kind of fucked up bachelor's party is that?! That's not how bachelor party works!"

"Well everyone's gay, except for Sei and Momo who's bi, so I think hiring male strippers make sense. Gou knows and she's fine with it."

"Jesus! It's basically a group of gay men gathering and hiring male strippers under the pretense of a bachelor's party! It's just weird."

"Shut up, I know you'd love it."

"I'm single Rin, not desperate," Sousuke sighed in defeat. "Who's coming?"

"There's Seijuuro, Momo, Ai, me, and you. Yes, I already counted you. Then the Iwatobi guys like Haru, Makoto, Nagisa, and Rei."

"Wait, Makoto is also gay?" Well, that's news to him.

"Yeah, you didn't know?" Rin quirked his brows.

"Well, of all your friends, the only one whose shenanigans I haven't heard of was Makoto's. I haven't heard Nanase mention if Makoto was gay or something too, so I always assumed he was straight, or just not interested in relationships at all."

Rin leaned closer, "Dude, this is just between you and me, alright? I heard from Nagisa that Makoto had always been in love with someone since high school. Unfortunately, that person is already in a relationship. I think the person he's in love with is Haru. I feel sorry for the guy."

Sousuke just hummed and nodded. He thought it was such a waste that Makoto had remained single for such a long time, he was a good-looking guy. Also, from what he knows so far, he's also has a good personality.

Rin suddenly straightened his back and grinned, "Hey, I have an idea."

Sousuke turned his head away from Rin, "No."

"Shut up, just listen first! Why don't you try to get to know Makoto and maybe ask him out? I mean he's the best boyfriend one can have! I know you like big, muscular guys. He also has a good, steady job as a grade school teacher! Have you seen his back muscles? God, you're going to love it! Imagine staring at it while he's bent over in front of you," Rin bit his lip then waggled his brows.

"Enough," Sousuke covered his face with his hand as he felt his face heat up a bit. Well maybe, just maybe, he did kind of imagine the bent over part. "I don't know Rin, I'm not sure if we'd get along."

"You don't know that! Makoto is the easiest person to get along with! You're definitely going to be the problem if the two of you don't get along. Just try, ok? You and Makoto are the only ones who are still single among my friends. I just want to see the two of you happy."

"You're just afraid of Makoto stealing Haru from you. Because I'm sure he totally can if he wanted to."

Rin shrugged, "That, too."

* * *

Sousuke toweled off his hair after taking a shower. He then plugged the blow dryer and dried off his hair while thinking of what he should wear. Well, look like he was going to the party anyways.

When he entered his bedroom, he searched for his phone to check if he has any message. Unable to find his phone, he then went to check his bag which was on his study table. Rummaging through his bag, he was able to find his phone and noticed that there are two books in his bag.

Which was odd, since he only carries one book with him.

He pulled out both books. The first one was the one he owned. The second one was the BL book. Well, that fucking bastard! Rin must have slipped the book in his bag! He read the title of the BL book, _Confessions of a High School Teacher;_ that was the cheesiest book title he had ever seen. He flipped it and read the summary at the back of the book.

" _The story is about the steamy affairs of Hiro Akiyama, a 25-year-old high school teacher, who was blackmailed by a 17-year old student named Shinji Yamada who has a secret he's desperate to keep. With his career on the line, Hiro succumbs to the insatiable desire of the young teen."_

"Who the hell reads this kind of shit?" He tossed the back to the study table as if it had offended him.

* * *

The plan for the evening was for the group to have dinner at a family restaurant first (since no one volunteered to cook), then head to Nagisa and Rei's apartment for the bachelor's party using Sousuke's, Haru's, and Seiijuro's car.

Much to Sousuke's relief, Rin, Haru, Nagisa, and Rei were already there when he arrived at the restaurant. He was afraid that Seijuuro was the first one there and he would be forced to be alone with him and awkwardness would ensue.

When Seijuuro arrived with Momo and Ai, he clapped Sousuke's back in greeting. Sousuke was rather proud of how calm and collected he was. He was over Seijuuro, he was certain of that. Tonight, he was simply going to relax and enjoy himself.

Makoto was the last to arrive, apologizing profusely as he had to attend a meeting which ran longer than expected. He sat beside Sousuke (much to Rin's excitement, and Haru's chagrin), and they were able to exchange pleasantries and ask about each other's lives. The topic of their conversation somehow steered towards what happened to the call they responded to in the morning.

Makoto frowned after hearing what the store owner did, "Those poor girls, they were robbed of their money. You did the right thing by not handing the book over."

Sousuke smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I just wish I was able to find those girls. Rin was an asshole and slipped the book in my bag. Now I'm stuck with a book wouldn't even dare to open. "

Nagisa suddenly leaned from right across them with his eyes sparkling, not even sorry for eavesdropping, "Neh Sou-chan, you said that it was a BL book, right? What was its title?"

Sousuke frowned and rubbed his chin, "I think the title was _Confessions of a High School Teacher_." Of course, how could he forget such a distasteful title?

Nagisa's eyes widened, "Oh, I've read that! It's the best BL book I've read so far! Next is _Lascivious Justice_ by the same author."

Who the hell came up with those titles?!

"I don't know, I'm not really into that kind of stuff," Sousuke rubbed the back of his head. Well, he had read some book with a bit of smut. However, he never actually read something that was downright porn.

"Try reading it! The story is cool despite all of the sex," Nagisa said as he bounced on his seat.

Sousuke turned to Makoto and saw how pink his ears were. Was Makoto not used to those kinds of things? Well, Rin did mention that Makoto never had a boyfriend, not even a fling or something. Basically, Makoto was a blushing virgin, which was cute.

Nagisa grinned and leaned closer when he saw Makoto's reaction, "Neh, Mako-chan, you should also read those kinds of books so, you know, you'd know what to do when you already have a boyfriend."

"Nagisa!" Makoto's covered his face with his hands while his ears went from pink to maroon within seconds.

Rei pulled Nagisa back to his chair, "Nagisa, please don't tease Makoto-senpai. He is a respectable adult, unlike you."

Nagisa frowned and crossed his arms, "Well, if I wasn't like this, we wouldn't have such a great sex life, you know?" Rei just exhaled and shook his head.

Sousuke looked as Makoto lowered his head, hiding his face, and felt sorry for him.

* * *

Sousuke likes men, of course. What he doesn't like are scantily clad men who were gyrating in front of him pretending to be policemen (gee Seijuuro, I wonder why you chose these costumes?) with their groin merely inches from his face.

"I'm just going to step out a bit," Sousuke said to Rin, who merely nodded since he was too distracted with the dancer's abs which glistened with oil.

Sousuke stepped out of the balcony with a beer in hand. Once outside, he leaned on the rail and closed his eyes. He inhaled the cool air and looked up at the stars in the evening sky. It was a lovely evening. He would have preferred to just stay at home and curl up with a good book. From the corner of his eye, he noticed something faintly glowing at the corner of the balcony.

He turned to look and found Makoto, sitting on the floor with his legs stretched in front of him, staring at his tablet, wearing earphones.

Sousuke squatted in front of Makoto and waved. Makoto screamed and flailed his arms, nearly dropping his tablet on the floor. He tore the earphones off of his ears, "Don't do that! You scared me!"

Sousuke chuckled, "I'm sorry, I don't know how I could get your attention without scaring you." He moved to sit beside Makoto, "What are you doing here? Didn't you like the performance inside?"

Makoto shook his head, "No, I'm not really fond of those kinds of things. I just decided to sit out here and read something."

"Me neither," Sousuke tried to peek at Makoto's tablet, "What are you reading?"

"It's _A Study in Scarlet_ by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I've been a fan of murder mystery books, so I thought I should read something from the best-known author of that genre."

Sousuke brightened at Makoto's response, "You like to read books?"

Makoto nodded, "Yeah, I used to only read Japanese literature. But now I decided to try Western literature, too. Do you also like reading books?"

"Yes," Sousuke answered a bit too enthusiastically. He then cleared his throat, "If you want to try more Western books, I can recommend some books to you."

The two of them talked about books for hours, only taking a break when Sousuke went back inside to get them drinks. Sousuke stared at Makoto with fascination as the other energetically talked about all the books he had read so far. Why didn't he think of getting to know this man better in the first place? He was perfect! A bookworm with a hot body! Whenever they get together, Makoto had always been present. But now that Sousuke's attention was not focused on Seijuuro, he realized how much he actually missed out.

Rin peeked out from balcony door, "Oi, we'll be wrapping up in a few minutes. Are you guys sleeping over?"

"No, I'm sorry, I still have some things to do, so I'll be heading home," Makoto smiled.

"Isn't it too late? There aren't any trains at this hour," Sousuke looked at his watch. It was already 2:00 AM.

"I'll guess I'll just call a taxi," Makoto said as he started to gather his things.

Sousuke stood up and dusted the back of his pants, "No, I'll drive you home. I'm not sleeping over anyways."

Rin quietly left the two alone on the balcony with a wide grin on his face.

* * *

For a few minutes, Sousuke and Makoto drove in silence. Sousuke was thinking of what topic to open, but Makoto was the one who broke the silence. "Sousuke, I hope you don't mind me asking, but are you ok?"

Sousuke quickly glanced at Makoto, then back on the road, "Huh? What do you mean?"

Makoto twisted his hands on his lap, "I didn't know that you and Seijuuro broke up already until I got the invite for the bachelor's party. I was a bit worried that you would be uncomfortable in attending the party. I mean, I don't think I can be as calm as you were if I were in the same situation."

Sousuke smiled, "It's been months since we broke up. It's fine. I've always had this feeling that we were never going to last." Makoto stayed silent, so Sousuke continued, "Sei and I got along well in the beginning, but I felt that there was something missing in our relationship. Towards the end, I feel like we just grew apart. It's like every single day that I wake up; I would wonder if that was the day that one of us would decide that it's over. The break-up didn't hurt that much, it's the reason why we did that pissed me off."

"What was the reason, if you don't mind me asking?" Makoto asked.

"Gou's already pregnant. Sei and I broke up 3 months ago. Gou is 4 months pregnant, do the math."

Makoto stared ahead and counted with his fingers, and then his jaw dropped and looked at Sousuke with eyes full of sympathy.

"Yep, now you know. I would have been fine if he broke up with me simply because he's sick of me. However, doing something like that behind my back, not to mention with someone who I treat as my sister, that sucked." Sousuke shook his head and snickered, "Hey don't tell Rin about this, ok? Sei, Gou, me, and now you, are the only ones who know this. I promised them that I wouldn't tell anyone else about it, but I don't know, I just find it so easy to talk to you."

Makoto's nodded, "You can trust me, I'm not the type who would accidentally blurt out something this important. I'll never break your trust."

* * *

When they reached Makoto's apartment complex, Makoto unbuckled the seatbelt as he prepared to get out of the car, "Thank you so much for driving me home. I don't know how to thank you."

"I have an idea," Sousuke grabbed his phone from his pocket and unlocked the screen, then handed it to Makoto. "You can thank me by giving me your phone number."

'Smooth,' Sousuke mentally patted himself on the shoulder.

Makoto looked at Sousuke with wide eyes and pink cheeks before taking the phone and saving his phone number on it. He then handed the phone back to Sousuke.

"Oh, um, I was thinking of buying books this weekend. I still don't have a lot of Western novels. Do you think maybe you could help me choose? Are you available on Saturday?" Makoto asked while scratching his cheek with his finger.

Sousuke smiled, "Of course! I could pick you up on Saturday afternoon. We could try to visit the bookstore where I buy my books from. Maybe we could also have dinner afterward."

"Saturday afternoon would be great. I'll text you then," Makoto got out of the car. "Good night Sousuke, take care."

As Sousuke drove away, he peeked at Makoto from the rear view mirror. He could see Makoto waving his hand while watching his car drive away. He was so cute! Sousuke allowed himself to grin widely since he was all by himself in his car. It had been a long time since he felt excited about a date. He was going to make sure that they would have the best date ever!


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Valentine's Day! As promised, here's the new chapter. Thank you very much and I hope that you'd have fun reading this fanfic as much as I have when I wrote it.**

* * *

Since Friday night, Sousuke had been regularly exchanging text messages with Makoto. He found himself constantly checking his phone and smiling every time he hears a message notification. He learned that Makoto was a caring and thoughtful person. He never fails to send a text message in the morning and to bid him good night in evenings. It became something that Sousuke looked forward to every day.

During the weekday, Sousuke would "accidentally" come across Makoto after his class (thanks to information from Rin), and Sousuke would happen to have cakes or chocolates with him, which he would give to Makoto since he was not really fond of sweets. The blush on Makoto's cheeks and the shy smile was definitely worth the effort, in Sousuke's opinion. Once he had a glimpse of Makoto's personality, he could not help but want to know more and get closer to him.

Sousuke was happy; everything was going smoothly between him and Makoto. Rin was right; it was really easy to get along with Makoto. What Rin failed to mention was that it was easy to fall for Makoto as well.

* * *

After his shift on Thursday night, Sousuke decided to pick a couple of books from his collection and lend them to Makoto. He plans to impress Makoto, of course! He has to show Makoto his great taste in books, and how he keeps its condition impeccable. After a quick shower, Sousuke changed into his favorite sleepwear which is a plain white t-shirt and boxers and started perusing through his bookshelf, trying to decide which of his books would suit Makoto's taste. Placed haphazardly on top of the books, he noticed and grabbed the BL book he left there. He remembered placing it there after cleaning his room last Sunday and completely forgetting about it.

Curiosity got the better of him. What in heaven's name does a BL book have that high school girls were crazy about it? He lied down in bed and tore the plastic wrapping in the book. He tossed the plastic in the bin by his nightstand and started reading it. Since he already has it, he might as well check what it was all about.

The story started when a teacher named Akiyama was assigned to make the rounds in the school. When he got to the boy's shower room, he saw a student sitting under the shower grasping his shoulder. The teacher hurriedly ran to the student and offered to take the student to the clinic, which the student angrily refused.

Sousuke frowned. Ok, that was weird. The description was eerily familiar.

Yamada slapped Akiyama's hand away and stood up, "Shut up sensei! Don't stick your nose in someone else's business. If you tell my parents about this, I will tell then that you sexually harassed me."

"I just wanted to help you! We need to have your shoulder checked!" Akiyama said as he remained kneeling on the floor.

"You want to help me?" Yamada pulled his cock out from his jammers, "Then make me feel good by putting this in your mouth and sucking on it."

'Well, that escalated quickly,' Sousuke thought.

Akiyama stared at Yamada's throbbing cock with fear clutching at his chest. He had always dreamed of being a teacher. All he wanted was to inspire students and help them achieve their dreams. However, just a single word from Yamada could ruin his career and future.

Sousuke snorted, 'Why are you afraid of some kid? Kick his balls and go tell his parents. It is also not the best time to contemplate about your life decisions when you have a dick sticking right in front of your face.'

Yamada looked down at Akiyama, "Sensei, don't just stare at it. Go ahead, I know you want to taste it."

Akiyama whimpered, it seems that he has no other choice but to give in to his student's demand. He held the base of Yamada's length and stuck his tongue out, flicking it on the tip of Yamada's thick cock. He let his tongue slide all over Yamada's length. Akiyama did not take his eyes away from Yamada, watching as the expression change on the student's face from anger to lust. Even if this was against his own will, Akiyama would do everything to make his student feel better.

'Now Akiyama was just being stupid, a blowjob isn't the cure for a shoulder injury! He needs to go see a doctor!' Sousuke thought as he turned the page.

"Pull your dick out sensei, I want to see you play with yourself while you suck me dry," Yamada smirked.

Feeling helpless, Akiyama took all of Yamada's length in his mouth as he unzipped his own pants. When his hardened cock was released from the confines of his pants, he wrapped his hands around it in a loose fist and started rubbing it. He used his other hand to hold the Yamada's length. He moved his head back and forth, sucking on it with fervor.

Sousuke sat up and leaned on the headboard, shifting uncomfortably. Although he doesn't want to admit it, he was starting to feel weird down there. Do girls like these kinds of things? He grabbed the front of his boxers to adjust something since it was starting to feel uncomfortable. However, he made a disturbing revelation. He was half-hard.

Shit! This is what happens to someone who hasn't been laid for months!

He tossed the book on top of the nightstand and stared at his hard-on, then pinched the bridge of his nose. Now, what was he supposed to do about this? It was embarrassing as hell, but he can't just leave it be. He sighed and bit his lips. Nobody's with him to make fun of him anyways, so he might as well get the job done. He pulled his boxers down and pulled his cock out, the sudden exposure made him shiver. He let gently ran his fingers along the underside of his length. He closed his eyes and a low moan escaped his lips; it really has been a long time since he touched himself. He grabbed a bottle of lube from the drawer of his nightstand and placed a bit of it in his hands. He hissed when the cool gel got in contact with his heated cock. Holding his, he started moving his hand from the base to the tip.

Well, better use the images the book gave him, right? That's what it was for anyways.

He was never into role play, but what the heck, he was alone nobody was going to find out. He immediately saw himself in his black, gray, and white jammers. Of course, he would be the one receiving head.

The teacher… It should be someone docile. Someone who would show his concern for the injured student without regards for himself. He also has to be good-looking and sexy, of course.

In an instant, his mind was filled with the image of himself fucking Makoto's mouth. Makoto, whose clothes are damp from the shower, his white button-up sticking to his skin, and he would be playing with himself as Sousuke commanded. Those beautiful green eyes looking up at him, tears streaming from his eyes from almost choking from his dick, surrendering to his desire, giving all he has to pleasure Sousuke.

Sousuke groan as his body tensed and his hips jerked, spilling all over his shirt and boxers. The orgasm was unlike anything he had in months! It was like all his pent up frustration was suddenly released at that moment. He lied still while panting, trying to catch his breath. As he waited for his breath to calm down, a thought dawned upon him.

He was turned on because of a book and got off to the image of Makoto.

Sousuke frowned as he wiped himself clean with a tissue from the nightstand. He then stood up and changed his clothes. Dear god, how was he going to face Makoto on their date? How could he imagine such a pure being on such a lewd act? He lied down on the bed on his stomach and buried his face in his pillow. He is the worst human ever.

* * *

Sousuke stared at nothing while sitting on the passenger seat of the patrol car. It was already Friday night; his previous excitement for his date with Makoto was now replaced by anxiety. He was afraid that even looking at Makoto might make him hard.

Rin nudged him out of his reverie, "Dude, you look like a zombie. Do you need a concealer for the bags underneath your eyes? I have one in my locker."

"Why the hell do you have a concealer?" Sousuke stopped to think and realized something, "You know what? Never mind, I actually don't want to know why." He threw his head back and sighed, "I haven't been able to sleep last night. I'll be going on a date with Makoto tomorrow."

"Whoa! I didn't hear about that! Excited?"Rin asked.

"I am, and I'm nervous at the same time," Sousuke said, avoiding Rin's eyes.

"Oh, by the way, I better warn you about dating Makoto. Makoto had never had a boyfriend before, so Haru is very protective of him. Haru said he's going to cut your balls off if you only use Makoto as a rebound," Rin chuckled.

Sousuke frowned, "What? No! Makoto's not a rebound! What the hell do you guys think of me? I genuinely am starting to like him. Honestly, it's hard not to like him. I wouldn't do something that bad to someone as nice as Makoto."

"Well, that's good to hear. I did defend you, the great best friend that I am. Don't worry, I'll take care of Haru"

"Rin, can I tell you a secret? Can I also make sure you wouldn't laugh at me?

"Shoot."

"I jerked-off to Makoto, last night. Now I don't know what to do when I see him tomorrow."

Rin snorted, "Welcome to the club."

"What do you mean?" Sousuke frowned.

"Dude, every one of us masturbated to Makoto."

"Everyone? Like your friends."

Rin stared straight into Sousuke's eyes, "Everyone."

Why did he find out about all this just when he was starting to like Makoto? Sousuke was worried, and it must have shown in his face as Rin was able to read his expression, "Look, it's a common knowledge that everyone has the hots for Makoto, you're not a special snowflake, believe me."

"How did this happen?"

"One night, I don't know, I think it was back in college? Everyone was drunk, and you know how brave drunk people can become. Nagisa admitted to having had sexual fantasies involving Makoto, and Rei said he was fine with it since he did the same. Haru admitted that he did as well, and I wasn't even mad because I did the same." Rin laughed and shook his head, "I'm telling you, Makoto's back muscles are just divine!"

"How did Makoto react? What did he say?"

"Nothing, he just lied down on the floor in a fetal position and refused to talk to everyone for 5 days after that night. He was only able to recover when we bought him a chocolate cake and apologized."

"Wait something doesn't add up," Sousuke turned and faced Rin, clearly invested in the topic, "If Haru likes Makoto, and Makoto found out that Haru liked him, then how come nothing happened between Haru and Makoto after that revelation?"

"Hmm, maybe it's because Haru and I were already in a relationship at that time?" Rin rubbed his chin.

"No, I'm pretty sure you'd do something if you find out that the person you've been in love with for years suddenly confesses that he's attracted to you," Sousuke said

"Yeah, that's possible," Rin nodded.

"Is it possible that it's not Haru he's been in love with?" Sousuke wondered.

Rin shrugged his shoulders. However, as if realizing something, he suddenly sat up and grinned, "Shit! What if it's me, Sousuke? What ifI'm the one Makoto likes? If Haru likes Makoto, and Makoto likes me, we could have the hottest threesome in the world! Sousuke, if Makoto dumps you, maybe Haru and I will just invite him to our own little party. I'm sure Haru won't mind."

"Please spare Makoto from your perverted imagination!" Sousuke protested.

* * *

The question never left Sousuke's mind. Though he's no longer thinking of that embarrassing thing he did last Thursday night (which actually happened again, though he was never going to admit that), he was still trying to figure out who could Makoto had been in love with for so long. Maybe it was Rin after all! Well, Rin is good looking. Or maybe it was Rei since it seems that he would be more up Makoto's alley. What if it was actually Seijuuro?! Was that the reason why Makoto had been asking about their relationship?

Sousuke got out of his car and sent a text message to Makoto that he already arrived. He was worried that whatever they have going on right now might be ruined by Makoto's unrequited love. Well, if it were Seijuuro that Makoto was in love with, it was obvious that he no longer has any chance. But he doesn't feel assured despite that. Now Sousuke was the one afraid of being just a rebound!

These were the thoughts troubling him while he was leaning on his car, waiting for Makoto.

"Hey, thank you for picking me up. You really didn't have to," Makoto said as he approached Sousuke with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess. But I wanted to," Sousuke said as he stared at Makoto and let his gaze roam all over him. His outfit was simple but well put together. And his smell! His nose was able to catch a whiff of Makoto's scent. He smelled of something cool and refreshing. Sousuke's weakness had always been clean-smelling men, and he was fighting the urge to bury his nose in Makoto's neck and just sniff his scent all day.

Makoto seemed to shrink, probably because he felt embarrassed from being under Sousuke's scrutiny. He lowered his head a bit, his cheek pink. Sousuke felt like his heart did a flip in his chest, Makoto was definitely cute. He remembered Rin's revelation the day before, making him realize that he was certainly not the only who thinks so.

God, he should start marking his territory as soon as possible!

Sousuke stood from where he was leaning on and opened the door for Makoto, "Let's go?"

"Thank you," Makoto smiled sweetly. "Let's go."

They arrived at Sousuke's favorite bookstore. It has a wide array of books and a small coffee shop at the corner. During the weekends, he would go to the bookstore to sit on one of their comfy chairs and drink coffee while reading the latest book he bought. No one shared his enthusiasm for his weekend ritual. However, Makoto was the first one to show interest on it.

As soon as they found comfy chairs to sit on, Makoto asked Sousuke to just sit and wait for him. "I'm buying us coffee, I want to thank you for keeping me company and driving me home last Friday."

"Thank you," Sousuke said. He found himself defenseless against Makoto's smile.

When Makoto arrived with a tray, he placed the coffee mug in front of Sousuke, handing him sugar packets and liquid creamers on cups.

"I'm not sure how you want your coffee, so I ordered black and just grabbed some sugar and creamer. Oh sorry, that one's mine," Makoto said as he switched their mugs. "Here's your coffee. Mine has cinnamon in it, and I know you don't like cinnamon,"

Sousuke stared at Makoto, "How did you know I didn't like cinnamon?"

Makoto's eyes widened, "I-ah…er… Rin, uh… Yes, I remember Rin mention it before!"

Sousuke smiled as he watched Makoto desperately try to hide his embarrassment. He was touched by the fact that Makoto remembered something about him, even if it was mundane. It goes to show that Makoto was the type who pay attention to people.

Once done with their coffee, they walked around the bookstore and talked about what books they plan to read, or what they have already read and would recommend to the other. Sousuke made another discovery. It was so easy to be around Makoto. There was never a dull moment with him. Their conversation flowed comfortably. Everything Makoto said was interesting. At the same time, Makoto gave Sousuke his undivided attention when he was the one who talked.

As they walked toward one of the shelves, Sousuke noticed that Makoto stared at a chart. Looking closer, Sousuke realized that it was the list of the top 10 best-selling BL novels. So Nagisa was right, Confessions of a High School Teacher must be good since was at the top spot.

"Are you planning to buy one?" Sousuke asked as he peered at Makoto's face.

Makoto laughed nervously, "Ah... eh… No, I was just looking. I just remembered you and Nagisa talk about it, so I was just curious."

"Do you hate books like that?" Sousuke asked.

"No! I'm not going to judge someone for liking books like that. Everyone's free to read whatever they like, right?" Makoto said as he waved both his hands in front of him

As they were about to move on to the next shelf, Sousuke decided to buy another one of the BL books by the same author. Although he still does not want to accept the fact that he was intrigued by the work of the author, he could not help but think that her work was quite good. He grabbed the book while Makoto was not looking. In his hurry to pick up the second book that Nagisa mentioned, the books he was already holding in his arms fell off.

Makoto turned at the sound and saw his predicament. He walks back towards Sousuke to help him. He knelt on the floor and picked up the books, "Here, I got it."

Makoto looked up and handed the books back to Sousuke. "There you go," Makoto said with a sweet smile and that extremely adorable head tilt.

Oh, dear heavens up above. Makoto was kneeling in front of Sousuke. He was also looking up at him. The way his eyes shimmered, how his plump lips looked soft and moist, and the slight blush on his cheeks stirred something inside Sousuke. He grabbed Makoto's wrist and pulled him up, "Please don't kneel in front of me."

"Huh? Why?" Makoto asked, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Uh, your pants might get dirty," Sousuke said as he started to brush the non-existent dirt on Makoto's pants to avoid Makoto's eyes.

"S-Sousuke, I can take care of that," Makoto stopped him and held Sousuke's hands.

"Uh, sorry," Sousuke could feel heat crawling up his face.

"But it was kind of you though, thank you," Makoto said. "So, where do we go after this? I think we still have time to spend before dinner."

Sousuke was about to propose going to a karaoke bar because he was curious as to how Makoto's singing voice sounded like, until the image of Makoto holding a microphone popped up in his head, and nope, he did not just imagine Makoto holding his….

"We could watch a movie?" Sousuke offered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Here's the new chapter, and I'm sorry if it took some time since I've been having problems with our internet connection at home. Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos, and for reading and subscribing to this fanfic! Thank you so so much!**

* * *

The school ground was buzzing with the sound of students going on about with their daily club activities.

The sound of the ball hitting the metal bat and student shouting and cheering, the chant of the judo club members as they run around the field for warm-up, and the cheerful laughter of the students who chose to watch from the bleachers filtered through the window to unoccupied classrooms. However, from within the clinic, the only sounds that can be heard were indecent noises from those who were locked in it.

"Yamazaki-kun, please stop! Someone might see us!" Makoto whimpered as he weakly pushed Sousuke away. He was lying down in one of the bed inside the school clinic, flushed and disheveled. Sousuke was on top of him, licking and nibbling his neck while unbuttoning his dress shirt.

"You promised me Tachibana-sensei. You said you would do whatever I want if I agree to let my shoulder heal," Sousuke said in between kisses. He roughly opened Makoto's dress shirt, and his mouth watered at the sight beneath him. Who would have thought that their gentle teacher was hiding lean muscles and smooth skin underneath his clothes? He ran his hands on Makoto's chest down to his waist. He then unbuttoned Makoto's pants and pulled it down, leaving his underwear.

Tears had formed at the corner of Makoto's eyes. He turned his head and avoided Sousuke's eyes. "I did want to help you, but not like this. I just wanted to make sure your shoulder is ok."

Seeing Makoto's expression had only spurred Sousuke to continue, like a predator devouring its prey. He removed his own necktie and unbuttoned his uniform. "Come on, sensei. You need to sound a little more convincing." Sousuke grabbed both Makoto's wrist and pressing it against the pillow above Makoto's head. He then tied Makoto's hands together with his necktie.

"No, stop…" Makoto protested.

"You really need to keep quiet Tachibana-sensei, you know it's going to be bad for your career if someone finds us," Yamazaki said as he took off Makoto's tie and gagged him with it. "There, now be quiet and enjoy."

Sousuke held the waistband of Makoto's underwear. "Is this your first time sensei? Is this the first time that you're going to take it all it your ass? Don't worry, I'll be gentle. I'll make sure that you'll enjoy your first time and never forget it." He then pulled down Makoto's boxer brief.

* * *

Sousuke woke up with his skin covered in in cold sweat, his cock for attention in his boxers. He looked at his phone to check the time, it was just around 6:00AM, and it was an hour before the time that he usually gets up. He brushed his hair with his hands and groaned in annoyance.

What was that dream? He admits that he was a pervert, but he would never resort to abuse! He was a police, for crying out loud! The last thing he was going to be was a rapist! He covered his face with both his hands and groaned. His imagination was getting out of hand.

To cool himself, he went to the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. He didn't even dare to let his hand stray close to his nether regions for the fear of waking up whatever feeling he was trying to dampen. For some reason, he believes that he should be punished for all the sinful imaginations that he was having of Makoto. They were creeping in even into his subconscious mind and he couldn't help it!

He was certain that he was never after just some physical thing with Makoto. He was never that type of person to begin with. What in the hell was going on?

He looked at the new BL book that he just finished the night before and the one that he just bought last weekend and he immediately knew the culprit. A part of him just wants to shove both books in the trash bin. It was doing things to his brain! It was like a disease that was starting to consume him. Before he knew it, it had already damaged his mind and he was beyond cure. Well, he was obviously exaggerating but it was something like that.

Should he still read it? Honestly, he was itching to know how the story would go, despite its sleazy title. He picked the book up and read the summary at the back. Sousuke raised an eyebrow, so the story this time was about a fireman who was being stalked by an arsonist asking for the help of an investigator. As expected, the fireman fell in love with the investigator and so on and so forth.

It was just as embarrassing as the first book. But he can't help but think that reading a BL book was like eating junk food. Sousuke knew that it does no good for his mind and system, but he just couldn't help it because it was so…. good.

Well, at least the uke in the second book (oh, the terms) was not a teacher. He thought that maybe the only reason he was having those dreams were because one of the main characters in the first book was a teacher just like Makoto. It was so easy replacing the image of the teacher in his mind with the image of Makoto.

Enough, I should stop thinking about this nonsense, Sousuke thought. Before he was able to leave his room to start making breakfast, his phone rang from his nightstand. When he saw the name, he sighed heavily before answering the call. It was just too early to get annoyed.

"Don't you realize how early it is?" Sousuke answered.

"Good morning to you, too! Someone needs coffee," Rin said as he laughed.

"Why are you calling?" Sousuke asked, without even bothering to hide his irritation. Well, he does agree with Rin about needing coffee. He left his room, headed towards the kitchen to make himself a cup.

"Are you free on Friday night?"

"Yeah, but if you're going to invite me to go or do something, then no I'm not. I'd like to keep my weekend open for something more worthy to do, just so you know."

"Listen," Rin said, brushing off his answer, "Haru wanted to invite you over for dinner. Well, it's actually me who wanted to invite you, not Haru, but just come over for dinner. I'd like to talk to you about something."

Well, Sousuke thought, he finally agreed with Haru on something. "Nope, if you need to tell me something, then you can tell me now."

"Makoto's coming as well. Don't you want to spend more time with him? This is the perfect opportunity, I'm telling you!" Rin said, his tone reminded Sousuke of an annoying salesman.

"Are you sure?" Sousuke asked, raising an eyebrow. "I guess I can go then."

"Good! You know, if you don't come over, Makoto would be left alone with just me and Haru. We might get him drunk and Haru can get pretty horny when drunk so…."

"Goodbye Rin!" Sousuke said before pressing the end call button and setting his phone on top of the kitchen counter.

* * *

Sousuke sighed heavily. He had a bad day at work, and all he wants was to end his day with something to cheer himself up. He went to a family restaurant so he could buy Makoto's favorite chocolate cake and have a snack since he forgot to eat lunch at work. Maybe a smile from Makoto could help him somehow end his day right.

Once he entered the restaurant, he looked around for a place to sit. As he looked around, he saw someone sitting on one of the tables who looked an awful lot like Makoto. He squinted and looked harder. Wait, it was Makoto! Why was he at the restaurant? Usually, he would still be in school around that time of the day.

Sousuke walked toward Makoto's direction, he realized that Makoto seems to be in a serious conversation with a smartly-dressed woman. Who was that woman? Are they on a date? Wait, they said Makoto was gay! Has he had a change of heart? Sousuke pressed his lips together and tried to ignore the annoyance bubbling within his chest.

Makoto looked around a bit until his gaze landed on Sousuke. His smile disappeared and his face transformed into that of surprise. He looked at the woman and said something before looking back at Sousuke.

"Sousuke," Makoto called out as he waved his hand.

"Hey," Sousuke said as raised a hand in greeting.

"Here, have a seat," Makoto said as he pointed at an empty seat. "Oh, this is my officemate, Mei! Mei, this is Sousuke, my friend since high school."

Well, the woman doesn't really look pissed off for their having their date interrupted, "Oh, so you're Sousuke. I'm glad to finally meet you," Mei said with a smile.

Sousuke's brows furrowed in confusion, what did she mean by 'finally'? He turned to Makoto and saw Makoto glaring at Mei. He never really saw Makoto give anyone that kind of look. As if realizing that Sousuke was looking at him, he turned to Sousuke and his expression suddenly changed. Makoto gave his blindingly cute, closed-eyed, tilted-head smile.

"Well, I have to go now. I still have some things to do. Makoto, just call me, ok? It was nice meeting you, Sousuke-kun" Mei said with a wink.

"I will, thank you, Mei." Makoto turned his attention to Sousuke, "I'm surprised to find you here! Are you going to have dinner?"

"Yeah, I didn't get to eat lunch at work," Sousuke answered. Sousuke called the waiter and ordered burgers and fries. He lowered his voice when he ordered dessert so that Makoto wouldn't hear him.

When his food arrived, Sousuke slid the chocolate cake slice in front of Makoto. He didn't miss the surprised look on Makoto.

Makoto studied the dessert in front of him, "Sousuke, is this where you buy the cake you give me?"

"Yep. I was going to bring you one today, but you're already here so," Sousuke ended his sentence with a wink and was glad to be rewarded with a smile and Makoto's pink cheeks and ears.

"So you really do buy it for me. Thank you, that's really sweet of you," Makoto said with a shy smile.

As they finished their food, they talked about their day. Makoto mentioned that he was also invited to have dinner over at Haru's place.

"I'm glad you accepted the Haru and Rin's dinner invitation. I wouldn't want to go if I were their only guest," Makoto said as he looked at Sousuke.

Sousuke snickered, "Well, I only accepted the invitation because Rin said you're coming when he called me this morning."

"Huh? But he called me last night and he said that you already confirmed, that's why I accepted."

Sousuke rolled his eyes. "It's Rin, and he's an asshole," he said as he shook his head.

Then something about what Makoto made him curious, "Is there any reason why you don't want to go to their place alone?"

"Well…" Makoto rubbed his palms together, "It's just that I've walked in on them… doing something several times already. I can say I'm traumatized."

"Doing what?" Sousuke's brows drew together.

"Like…making love or something," Makoto answered, his voice breaking towards the end of his sentence.

"Oh," Sousuke answered dumbly.

"I don't want to think that they're doing it on purpose. But it has been several times now. I just stopped visiting them unless there's someone else already there or they know I'm with someone."

Sousuke grimaced. He already had an idea that those horny bastards were doing it on purpose. Nope, not on his watch. He swore to himself that he would protect Makoto's innocence with all his might. However, at the back of his mind, there was a nagging voice that says he should protect Makoto from himself.

"I hope Nagisa and Rei hadn't done anything like that to you," Sousuke said.

"Yeah, uh…" Makoto said before laughing nervously while scratching his cheek.

Sousuke held Makoto's shoulders and looked him straight in the eye, "What have they done?!"

Makoto chuckled while patting Sousuke's hand, "No, they haven't really done anything. Nagisa just invited me…with him and Rei… But they are really good friends! I'm pretty sure they're just doing that because they enjoy seeing me flustered."

Sousuke let Makoto go and covered his face with his hands. It seems that he actually has his hands full. "Your friends are perverts," Sousuke said with a sigh.

Makoto laughed, "I think they're just trying to make fun of me."

'Oh Makoto, if you only knew the truth,' Sousuke wanted to say but decided to keep his mouth shut.

"Since we're both going, why don't I pick you up and we'll go over to Haru and Rin's place together?" Sousuke offered.

"Sure, I'd like that," Makoto answered.

* * *

They were sitting around the dining table at Haru's place. Though he doesn't want to admit it, Sousuke actually thought that the food Haru prepared were delicious, despite it being another mackerel dish. He pointedly avoided the death glare being thrown his way by Haru. For some reason, Sousuke feels as if Haru was waiting for whatever poison was put on his food to take effect.

"So, you guys are going to the wedding, right?"Rin asked before shoving rice in his mouth.

"What do you mean?" Sousuke was not really asking for whose wedding Rin was referring to, but he was questioning why he was invited. He stretched his arm over the table, trying to reach the soy sauce which was close to Haru. He was certain that Haru saw his struggle, but had no intention of helping him.

"Sei and Gou's wedding. Sousuke, I already handed you the invitation," Rin said as he rolled his eyes. He then turned to Makoto, "I'm sure you're going, right?"

"I am, I've already filed my leave for work," Makoto answered as he picked the dispenser up and handed it to Sousuke.

Since the wedding was going to be held on a beach, Sousuke thought he might as well take advantage of the moment. It may actually be the best time to make a move on Makoto. The setting was perfect! He would invite Makoto to watch the sunset with him while walking bare feet on the sand while holding each other's hand. Maybe they could even have a drink and one thing may lead to another. "Oh, yeah I guess I'll go then."

"Idiot! You are going. I've already talked to our supervisor about it," Rin answered.

"Thank you for making decisions for me Rin. Oh, how am I going to ever live without you," Sousuke answered monotonously.

"Damn right you should be thankful! Oh yeah, when we were reserving hotel rooms, we kind of miscalculated. Makoto, you wouldn't mind sharing a room with Sousuke, would you?" Rin asked Makoto

Sousuke frowned, "Wait, what?"

"But everyone's sharing a room. It just so happens that the others are a couple, and you two are the only ones that are single. Besides, it'll be cheaper if you share, right?"

Before Sousuke could protest, Makoto placed his hand over his and turned to Rin, "It's fine, I don't really mind. I mean, if Sousuke is fine with sharing a room, then I really wouldn't mind at all." Makoto turned to look at Sousuke as if asking for help.

"Yeah, I'm fine with it."

"Makoto, I'll just book you a room of your own, even if I have to pay for it," Haru said while glaring at Sousuke.

"No! It's fine, really," Makoto said while nervously glancing at Sousuke. Ever the peacekeeper, Makoto seem to have decided that changing the topic would be for the best, "Oh, by the way, I was just accepted as a volunteer firefighter the other day! I would still have to undergo training though. I really thought I didn't have a chance, but they accepted me! Isn't that nice? I've been waiting for the call from the fire department for so long!"

The change of topic would have been welcome, if only it weren't at the cost of Sousuke's mini heart-attack. Now, Sousuke has always had the perfect image of composure, and thankfully, he had just set his glass down. If he hadn't, he would have choked and died at that very moment.

Was there something that his ancestors had done to offend some deity that he was now being punished? Why did Makoto decide to be a firefighter? Was the image of Makoto wearing a firefighter uniform the new image that will haunt his dreams? It is just a coincidence that one of the main characters in the new BL book he was about to read happens to be a firefighter too? It has got to be a coincidence, right? A painfully horrendous coincidence.

"That's good for you, Makoto!" Rin said.

"I still don't want you to work there. It's too dangerous," Haru said with a frown.

"Haru, I'll be fine. I can take care of myself," Makoto whined. He turned to Sousuke and asked with concern, "Sousuke, what's wrong?"

Makoto may have noticed the lines that formed between his brows. There was no way in hell he would let Makoto know what was thinking about! "Uhm, yeah, I'm just worried for you. Being a firefighter is dangerous, and I wouldn't want you to get hurt." Ok, that was a good answer. Well, it was true that he was worried for Makoto. He wouldn't want his future boyfriend being hurt even before their relationship had started. But he would never tell Makoto about what he really was thinking and scare Makoto away.

"Come on, you two! Makoto's more than capable of being a firefighter. Besides, he would just be a volunteer," Rin said.

"Thank you, Rin." Makoto looked at everyone on the table, "Guys, I think and I can handle the job. I will be trained for it anyways. But thank you for worrying about me. Don't worry, I'm going to take my training seriously so I wouldn't get hurt."

* * *

After dinner, Sousuke insisted on driving Makoto home. Since they had been meeting and going out with each other for a few days, he felt that it was about time that they talk about what was happening between them while they were alone. It was for his sanity anyways.

"Thank you for driving me home again, Sousuke. You know, eventually, you'll get sick of doing this for me," Makoto said as he unbuckled his seat belt.

"I don't think I ever would," Sousuke assured him.

Then there was silence between them. Sousuke thought that the moment may be the perfect time to clarify some things with Makoto. He just wants to get things over with before things get serious.

"Makoto, can I ask you something?" Sousuke asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Makoto said as he turned to look at Sousuke

"Do you think that you're ready to date?"

Makoto usually looks embarrassed whenever he was asked about his love life, but the question only made him look confused, "Huh? What do you mean?"

Sousuke shrugged his shoulders, "I was told that you had always been in love with someone, and that's the reason why you never really dated."

"Oh god! Did my friends say that?" Makoto asked incredulously.

Sousuke just chuckled and nodded.

Makoto shook his head as he laughed, "I can't believe them! Yes, I had a crush on someone, and that was a long time ago. But that's not the reason why I never had a boyfriend. Things were complicated back in college. I was just really busy back then. I had to work and study at the same time, so I didn't have the time to go out and meet other people."

"So, you're not dating Mei?"

"Mei? No, definitely not. I'm not into girls, and I think you may have heard that already," Makoto answered.

If that were the case, then Sousuke decided that he shouldn't worry about Makoto's past anymore. Anyways, nothing good will come out of worrying about it when Makoto was right in front of him. He should take care of the present instead of worrying about something that had already passed.

Sousuke smiled, "Well, I'm really glad to hear that. So, what's your answer to my question?"

Makoto said with a smile, "Yeah, I think I'm ready."

Sousuke couldn't stop the grin forcing its way on his face. Unable to conceal his happiness, he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips on Makoto's. It was a gentle, proper kiss. As much as Sousuke would like to go further, he wanted to take one step at a time if they were to become a steady couple. A chaste kiss should be enough.

As their lips parted, Makoto looked at Sousuke as his eyes glistened. He bit his lower lip before speaking, "Uhm, would you like to come up to my apartment? I just tried my hand on some dessert earlier. Maybe you'd like to have some with me? I mean you always buy me a cake, so…"

"Sure," Sousuke replied with a smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, everyone! Thank you for patiently waiting for the new chapter. I'm sorry if this took a while before I could post the latest chapter. I was torn between writing something that would end up on a cliffhanger, or just put all the juicy stuff on the next chapter. In the end, I chose the latter.**

 **I'm still very grateful for the readers' response to this fanfic. There aren't a lot of things happening in this chapter but I promise that the next chapter shouldn't take long.**

 **Thanks to everyone who leaves reviews, read, follow, and favorite this story!**

* * *

While waiting at the train station, Sousuke looked around and checked the time on his watch. Makoto wasn't really running late; Sousuke was just ridiculously nervous that he arrived 45 minutes too early. Technically, Makoto still had 30 minutes, so Sousuke knew that he didn't have any right to feel impatient.

He was excited about the trip, never mind the fact that he was going to his ex-boyfriend's wedding. All he could think about were the wonderful things that he and Makoto could do during their 4-day stay in the hotel. He didn't have to pack a lot of clothes since it was summer. But he made sure to bring his best clothes, his most expensive cologne, and some 'necessities' in case anything happens. He even shaved and trimmed his facial and body hair in preparation.

Makoto finally arrived, looking perfect as always. Since both of them haven't had breakfast yet, they bought a couple of bento before boarding the train. After finding and taking their seats, they ate their bento while talking about their week. Sousuke noticed that Makoto could barely keep his eyes open. "Sleepy?" Sousuke asked.

"Yeah, sorry, I had to finish some things for work last night," Makoto answered with an apologetic smile.

"Take a nap. We still have a few hours before we get there," Sousuke said as he lifted the armrest of the seat.

Makoto smiled before placing his handkerchief on Sousuke's shoulder. Sousuke raised an eyebrow in question, confused as to what the action was for. He only understood what it was when Makoto smiled and leaned his head against his shoulder. In only a few minutes, Makoto started to breathe slowly, his body relaxing more against Sousuke's side. Sousuke took out the book from his bag and attempted to read to pass time, but his mind keeps on straying back to the man sleeping beside him. He finally gave up and just watched Makoto sleep, sniffing his hair from time to time and running his thumbs over the back of Makoto's hand which was casually resting on his knee. Yes, he knew that he was a pervert for taking advantage of a helpless, sleeping man, but he was no saint.

He looked out the window and thought about the progress of their relationship for the past few days. Things had been doing wonderfully well between the two of them. There were a lot of make-out sessions, much to Sousuke's delight. However, nothing below-the-belt has happened yet. Sousuke was not in a hurry, he knows that if something does happen between them, it'll be Makoto's first time and it had to be special.

Sousuke woke Makoto up when he heard the announcement Makoto looked at him with bleary eyes, and he felt guilty about disturbing his sleep. They got off the train and took a taxi going to the hotel. After a 20-minute ride, they reached the hotel and went straight towards the lobby where Rin waited for them so he could help them with their room reservation.

Rin went up with them to show them where their room would be, pointing at the doors where the others were checked-in. Apparently, they were all staying on the same floor except for Gou and Seijuuro, who were on another floor. "Hey, meet us up at the pool area. Everyone would be there. We need to have fun before we start getting busy for the wedding." Rin said before returning to the room he shared with Haru.

As Makoto and Sousuke opened the room to their shared room, they looked around and to Sousuke's disappointment, found that there were two separate beds. However, it seemed that Makoto didn't mind that. His attention was immediately drawn to the door leading to the balcony.

"Wow, the view looks great! I think we got lucky with this room." Makoto said as he set his bags on one of the bed, looking around the room. He opened a door that led to a small balcony then stepped out, leaning on the balcony rail to enjoy the sea breeze.

"Yeah, I think we did," Sousuke said while fishing out his phone from his pocket. He then started typing in his message. Well, if Makoto didn't mind the arrangement, he definitely did.

[Sousuke: What the hell Rin?! Why are there two separate beds?! I thought you were my friend! How are we supposed to have that cliché since-there's-only-one-bed-I-suppose-we-have-no-choice-but-to-share moment?]

He sat on one of the beds and started to unpack his things to distract himself. After a few minutes, he heard his phone.

[Rin: Dude I tried! But Haru was breathing down my neck when I made the reservations. Just be grateful that you guys are in the same room.]

Frowning, Sousuke slid his phone back into his pocket. Well, though he hates to admit it, Rin was right. He looked at watched as Makoto looked at the ocean, the wind blowing through his hair. 'I guess I just need to work harder,' Sousuke thought to himself.

* * *

Begrudgingly, at least on Sousuke's side, they went to the hotels' pool to meet their friends. As they walked towards the area where they were, Sousuke noticed several women, even men, ogling Makoto. He can't blame them; Makoto's sculpted body and beautiful tanned skinned was very eye-catching, and his white tank top and swim shorts didn't provide enough coverage in his opinion, and Sousuke was not keen on sharing. Although unnecessary, he wrapped his arm around Makoto's waist, throwing others a hands-off-he's-mine glare, and Makoto's brows drew together in confusion.

Since they both didn't feel like swimming, they decided to just sit by the edge of the pool with their feet dipped in the water, watching their friends fool around. Nagisa and Momo's antics drove the other guests away, so they mostly had the pool to themselves save for a few people.

Sousuke noticed that Makoto had been sitting silently as if watching something. He looked at what Makoto was staring and saw that he was watching Seijuuro and Gou from across the pool.

"Wow, you're right," Makoto whispered.

"What?" Sousuke asked.

"Gou's baby bump. I mean she's already wearing something over her swimsuit, but it's still rather obvious. I just hope Rin doesn't notice yet," Makoto said before frowning and biting his lip.

"Well Rin is rather dense about everything except swimming, so I don't think he would. If he does, it's going to be a lot of trouble." Well, Makoto does have a point. He didn't take days off of work just to babysit Rin.

"We'd have to keep out guard then," Makoto said with a smile.

"I guess. But don't worry about them too much. Besides, I think what we should focus on enjoying ourselves during our stay here," Sousuke said, giving Makoto his most seductive gaze, which he hopes would work.

It seems that Makoto tried to hold his gaze back, but failed miserably and looked everywhere except him with flushed cheeks and ears. Oh, Sousuke was going to enjoy this vacation.

As much as he loved staring at Makoto, Sousuke could not help but feel someone staring a hole into his head. He turned and looked around to find who it was and sure enough, he saw Haru glaring him.

"Would you like to go somewhere away from here? It seems that your best friend is thinking of possible ways to kill me and on how to dispose of my remains," Sousuke said with a frown.

Makoto looked at where Haru was sitting and laughed. "Oh no, Haru doesn't mean any harm. I think he's just curious about what we're doing."

"No, Makoto. Curious people don't look like that. Do you see how the vain on his forehead is close to popping and his tight grip on his fork? I swear he's just waiting for the perfect moment to stab me with it."

* * *

When the sun had started to set, they went back to their hotel room to freshen up. They agreed to meet in the restaurant so they could all have dinner together then go to the closest bar afterward.

Before dinner, Sousuke took a shower and he made it a point to 'forget' clothes and walk back in the bedroom with just a towel around his waist once he was done. He also tried to subtly flex his muscles while reaching for his things.

From this peripheral vision, Sousuke caught Makoto watching him while biting his lower lip. He quickly looked away when Sousuke turned his head to look at him, Makoto's face completely flushed. "I, uh," he said before clearing his throat. "I'll go take a shower."

Sousuke smiled and congratulated himself. He was glad that the increased weight he lifted and his extra protein intake was not for naught. He was already done dressing when Makoto got out of the shower, fully clothed.

"You smell good," Makoto said as he stood in front of Sousuke, leaning close while sniffing his neck. He stepped back and looked at Sousuke from head to foot. "You also look really handsome tonight."

"Yeah? You're not doing too bad yourself," Sousuke said as he wrapped his arms around Makoto's waist.

Makoto tilted his head and pressed their lips together, parting his lips as an irresistible invitation, which Sousuke has no intention of refusing. They swirled their tongues together, each one fighting for dominance. Their kiss immediate went from sweet to downright erotic. Sousuke could feel his heart hammering in his chest, feeling the tension in the air. Shit, he knew that won't be able to stop, especially since Makoto looked so delicious and smelled so wonderful. He splayed his hand on Makoto's firm ass before giving it a squeeze, grinding his crotch against Makoto's.

Sousuke withdrew from the kiss and tried to read Makoto's expression. He doesn't want to do this, but he still had to respect what Makoto wants. "Do you still want to go?" Sousuke said while trying to catch his breath. He licked his now swollen lips and waited.

Makoto kept his eyes closed and his brows were drawn together. It seemed that he was having trouble deciding, and the way he looked was just so adorable in Sousuke's opinion. "We have to, or Haru would come running up here and kicking down our room's door," Makoto said before opening his eyes.

Sousuke just grunted and reluctantly released him.

Before Sousuke could open the door, Makoto grabbed his collar and kissed Sousuke's lips, giving it an enticing lick before drawing back. "Later, I'll give you more than a kiss later," Makoto said with a wink.

* * *

After dinner, everyone agreed to go to a bar nearby. Sousuke nursed his beer while teasing Makoto for his drink of choice, which was some weird blue drink. "What is that? Will you get drunk with that?"

"This is the only way I can drink alcohol. Hard drinks and beer taste yucky!" Makoto said as he wrinkled his nose.

…which was the cutest thing Sousuke had ever seen. Right then and there, he wanted to grab Makoto's face and just kiss him, but it wasn't possible since he was sitting right across Haru, who doesn't even bother to hide his displeasure for his obvious closeness with Makoto.

"You know, I've always thought that you should have been a model," Makoto said.

Sousuke stared at Makoto before laughing, surprise at the sudden change in topic. From how flushed Makoto's cheeks were and the soft, silly smile on his face, Sousuke deduced that Makoto might already be a bit buzzed.

"You really should have tried to be one. You're so tall and handsome," Makoto said as he ran his fingers on Sousuke's forearms, which made Sousuke shiver.

Ok, Makoto's a bit drunk that what he initially thought. "You think I'm handsome?"

Makoto giggled, "Of course I do!"

'Maybe I should make a move before Makoto becomes stupid drunk,' he thought. Sousuke whispered and placed his hand on Makoto's thigh. "Listen; why don't we go somewhere quiet where it'll just be the two of us?"

Makoto smiled shyly and bit his lips, then nodded.

They placed their share on the bills and got ready to leave. Before they could do so, Seijuuro suddenly appeared beside Sousuke, slinging his arm around his shoulder. "Hey, leaving already? I just got here!"

Sousuke's face fell and looked at Makoto. Makoto smiled in a way that says that there's nothing they can do so might as well stay a bit. Damn it! Sousuke was starting to get irritated.

Seijuuro removed his arm around Sousuke's shoulder to receive the beer that was handed to him. "We haven't had a drink for quite some time now."

Yes, and Sousuke had wanted to keep that way. He turned to Makoto and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Makoto just smiled and shook his head.

"I'm going to the toilet," Haru announced before quickly standing up, almost knocking the chair to the floor.

"Ahh, I'll go with you," Makoto said before getting up. Before Sousuke could ask Makoto what was going on, Makoto was already walking behind Haru towards the restroom.

"Hey, are you and Makoto already a thing now?"

Surprised, Sousuke turned and saw Seijuuro leaning close to him. He raised his brow in irritation. "Yes, I believe we are dating."

Seijuuro leaned back and smiled. "Ah that's good, I was worried for you, you know? I'm sorry about how thing ended between us."

Sousuke irritation for Seijuuro subsided. He did see the genuine look of concern, and he felt guilty for always thinking the worst of his ex-boyfriend. He shook his head and smiled, "No need to say sorry, I already forgave you. It wasn't meant to be, and we're both happy where we are now. Just make sure to take care of Gou, ok?

Makoto came back and sat beside Sousuke, his hand casually landing on Sousuke's thigh. "Sorry, I just had to make sure Haru wouldn't wash his hand for an hour in the bathroom. He already did that before. Did I miss something?" he asked.

"No, but I'll tell you something later," Sousuke whispered close to Makoto.

"Speaking of Gou, where is she?" Rin asked. Sousuke was bewildered; the hell?! Was Rin listening to their conversation? He was also made aware that Gou was the only one missing among the group.

"Oh yeah, Gou asked me to say sorry for her, she preferred to stay in the room. She said she was already tired," Seijuuro said after setting his glass down.

"She should have joined us. It's your and her last day being single!" Nagisa said.

"No, she can't stay up too late and drink. It'll be bad for the baby."

Sousuke and Makoto froze and looked at each other with widened eyes before looking at Rin. Well, shit.

"What?" Rin growled.

The conversation around their table quieted and everyone looked at Rin, confused as to what the cause of his sudden outburst was.

"Baby? What do you mean baby? Is Gou pregnant?" Rin said while leaning on the table towards Seijuuro.

The color drained from Seijuuro's face. "Listen, Rin-"

"WHAT THE FUCK! Did you knock my sister up?" Rin yelled before hitting the table with his balled fist, making everyone in the bar look at their direction. Rin lurched forward, his balled fist almost hitting Seijuuro. However, Haru was quick enough to grab and hold him back. Sousuke and Makoto immediately jumped up to help Haru.

"Take him back to their room. We'll take it from here," Nagisa said to Makoto. Rei and Nitori stood up and apologized to the other people in the bar.

Haru, Sousuke, and Makoto brought a very drunk and struggling Rin back to their hotel room. Makoto and Sousuke were able to take advantage of their height and carried Rin, Makoto held Rin by his armpits while Sousuke held his legs feet. A sudden kick from Rin caused a jolt of pain on Sousuke's shoulder. He strained to keep his mouth shut so Makoto wouldn't notice and worry.

"Let me go! I have to kill him!" Rin shouted while he tried to wriggle away from Sousuke and Makoto's grasp.

"How do you think you'd be able to do that? You can't even walk straight!" Haru said angrily. "Stop struggling!"

Haru opened the door to the hotel and held it open for Makoto and Sousuke. They walked into the room and set Rin down on the bed.

"That fucking asshole! I'll never forgive him!" Rin said as he stood up. Haru pushed him back to the bed and glared at him.

"Rin, it was Gou who got pregnant, not you. I'm pretty sure she already knows what she wants with her life, she's an adult." Haru said before sitting on the corner of the bed.

"Did you know about this?" Rin asked, glaring at Sousuke. Sousuke avoided his eyes.

Rin stood up and grabbed Sousuke's collar. "Why didn't you tell me Sousuke? You should have told me!"

Sousuke grabbed Rin's hands from his shirt and pushed it away from him. "Are you crazy?! How would that make me look?! It's not my secret to tell!" His body was shaking all over. What the hell? Why was this suddenly his fault? He was asked to keep it a secret, and he only did what was asked of him to do.

Makoto walked towards Sousuke and rubbed his back to comfort him. "Are you ok?" Makoto asked, his eyes showing his concern. Sousuke looked at Makoto and nodded. Feeling Makoto's warm hands somehow helped him calm down and gather his thoughts.

"Stop it Rin!" Haru scolded as he stood over Rin.

Makoto took a bottle of water from the hotel room's fridge and then handed it to Rin. "Here, drink this. It'll help to get the alcohol out of your system."

In a manner that Sousuke had never seen any sane adults do, Rin slid his body down from the bed to the floor and cried. "You guys don't get it! She's my baby sister!"

Sousuke crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, "She's not a baby anymore. She can already make babies herself. You know that Sei always stays over at Gou's apartment, and she lives alone. What do you suppose would a couple do when they have an apartment all to themselves? Play rock, paper, and scissors? They're healthy adults with hormones!"

Makoto looked at Sousuke with shock written all over his face while Haru had a twinkle in his eye, and Sousuke supposes that it was the closest thing to seeing Haru laugh.

"Sousuke, you asshole!" Rin said before sobbing louder, rubbing his eyes like a toddler throwing a tantrum.

Makoto went to the bathroom then returned with a roll of toilet paper. Kneeling beside Rin on the floor, he took some tissue and wiped Rin's cheeks and nose. "Rin, Gou and Seijuuro are getting married in a few days, and it goes to show that Seijuuro loves and cares for you sister. They also decided to keep the baby, and I think that's wonderful. Aren't you excited to be an uncle?" Makoto said as he brushed Rin's sweaty hair off of his face.

Rin's sobs somehow quieted. Sousuke was very impressed with Makoto's patience with children.

"Why don't you drink more water and take a quick shower? A good sleep would help you calm down." Makoto said as he patted Rin's head, completing the image of an angel. Rin only sniffed and nodded.

Haru stood up from the bed and pulled Rin to his feet, sighing with exasperation. "I'll take it from here. You can go back to your room."

* * *

While they were walking towards their room, Sousuke was then made aware of the dull pain on his shoulder. He rolled his shoulders, and the movement did not escape Makoto's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Makoto asked him as soon as they entered their hotel room.

"I think I strained my shoulder a bit," Sousuke said, unable to avoid wincing.

"I'll get an ice pack, ok? Just lie down and rest when you get back to our room. I'll be back," Makoto said before walking towards the elevator.

Sousuke was not in a good mood when he entered their hotel room. He sent Rin a text message before changing into his sleepwear.

[Sousuke: I'm going to skin you alive!]

* * *

When they woke up the next day (in separate beds, much to Sousuke's dismay), they prepared and went to Rin and Haru's room to check on Rin and to invite the couple to have breakfast with them.

Haru was already dressed while Rin remained sprawled on the bed, his head hidden under the duvet.

"I tried to wake him up, but he just won't budge," Haru said.

"Why don't you guys go ahead? I'll wake Rin up. I need to have a word with him," Sousuke said.

Makoto nodded and pulled Haru aside, whispering something close to his ear. Haru then looked at Sousuke for a few seconds before nodding and leaving the room with Makoto.

Well, Sousuke wasn't exactly the brightest ball of sunshine when he woke up, and he was determined to make Rin feel exactly how he did. He gently removed the duvet from Rin's head then stepped towards the window.

"RISE AND SHINE ASSHOLE!" Sousuke shouted as he opened the curtains.

"Fuck! What the hell?!" Rin groaned before covering his face with a pillow.

"You are going to pay!" Sousuke said with a scowl.

"What? What did I do?"

"Well, thanks to your drama last night, my shoulder got hurt and I didn't get the sexy time I've been planning with Makoto last night. We even slept in separate beds!" Sousuke grumbled.

"It wasn't my fault!" Rin protested.

"Well if you didn't act like a toddler throwing a tantrum last night, I may have smoothly left the bar with Makoto. And you thrashing about caused my shoulder to hurt, so I'm blaming you 100%."

"Shut up!" Rin said before throwing a pillow at Sousuke that just ended up on the floor. He brushed his hair back and looked straight at Sousuke. "How long have you known about Gou and Sei?"

Well, the cat was out of the bag anyways, so Sousuke thought he might as well just tell the truth. Sousuke sat beside told Rin everything he knows. He couldn't look Rin in the eye. It wasn't because of guilt, he was afraid of showing even a hint of how he felt when he found out about the truth.

Rin remained silent even after Sousuke was done. "I'm sorry Sousuke, I didn't know. I should have been there for you."

"Hey, it's nothing. I'm fine, ok? Besides, I got something better out of what happened, which is Makoto, whom I should have had enjoyed some sexy time wi-"

"Stop! I get it already! Just stop! I'm sorry, ok?" Rin said as he covered his ears. He looked at Sousuke and smirked. "You two have reached that point, huh?"

"Yeah, we have," Sousuke said with a warm smile.

"I'm glad for you, man. Take care of Makoto. I'm sure Makoto will take care of you," Rin said before gently punching Sousuke in the arm.

"I will. Now get your ass ready before Nanase throws you off the balcony. Brush your teeth, your breath stinks!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thank you for checking out the new chapter of this fanfic. It took me a long time to finish this, and I am really sorry. Smut has always been a challenge for me to write, since I'm pretty new to it, and there are some here. I wanted the flow to feel natural, and after many revisions, this is what I ended up with. I hope you enjoy this chapter. As always, I am grateful for all your reviews and follows.**

 **This chapter is un-beta's, please let me know if you see any mistakes and I'd definitely appreciate it.**

* * *

Sousuke threw his bag on the floor of his living room and sat on the couch, throwing his entire weight on it. After all the preparation he did for a romantic night with Makoto, it all went down to nothing. Now he was back in Tokyo, alone in his apartment without his boyfriend in his arms. He closed his eyes to relax, his thoughts drifted back to the things that happened on the remaining days at the hotel.

The day before the wedding, Sousuke was determined to make the most of the remaining days as they only had two nights left. However, what he didn't realize was that he would barely have any time for Makoto, and vice versa. After breakfast, Sousuke was tasked to mediate between Rin and Seijuuro, because no one trusted Rin when he said that he would remain calm and listen to Seijuuro. Makoto, on the other hand, helped their friends with the arrangements for the wedding.

Once the conversation between Rin and Seijuuro was over (Rin kept on insisting that he totally did not cry, he was just allergic to dust or something), Sousuke trudged slowly back to their hotel room with only enough energy to plop down on his bed and bury his face in the pillow. He had to do an awful lot of talking for Rin and Seijuuro (which was something he hated), and then tell Gou in detail about whatever transpired during the talk. He didn't even get to at least have dinner with Makoto!

When he opened the door to their hotel room, he was greeted by the inviting sight of Makoto standing in the middle of the room fresh from the shower. Beads of water rolling down his skin and the only thing that he was wearing was a towel around his waist.

Sousuke's self-restraint snapped and in a blink of an eye, he was top of a very surprised Makoto who was pushed down on the bed. "I want you," was all the warning he could utter before he claimed Makoto's lips. Initially, Makoto was too shocked to understand what was going on. However, Sousuke was too far gone to stop. Eventually, Makoto's lips started to move in sync with Sousuke's while his hands dared to wander all over Sousuke's body.

In the midst of their kisses, just when Sousuke had already taken his clothes off save for his underwear, Makoto froze beneath him. Sousuke thought that he may have done something, but he became aware of the cause of Makoto's reaction, which was a phone ringing somewhere in the room.

"Sorry, I have to answer that," Makoto said with a frown. Sousuke moved off of Makoto and sat on the bed as he watched Makoto awkwardly standing. Makoto picked up the phone from the nightstand on his side of the bed. He looked at the screen and frowned, grabbing a bathrobe on the closet and putting it on before stepping out of the balcony. He closed the glass sliding door before answering the call. Sousuke noticed the frown on Makoto's face while listening to the caller, realizing that it was the first time he saw Makoto make that expression. Makoto also pinched the bridge of his nose before threading his fingers through his hair while walking around in circles. Whatever were they talking about that was enough to upset Makoto?

After a few minutes, Sousuke saw Makoto end the call before going back into the room. "It was from work. I have to do something," Makoto said before releasing an exasperated sigh.

Sousuke raised his brows, what in heaven's name do grade school students need at 9 PM in the evening?

Makoto pulled his laptop from his bag and sat on his bed, placing the laptop on a pillow before putting the pillow on his lap. "I should have never brought my laptop with me…" he muttered under his breath.

"I…uh… I'll just take a shower," Sousuke said. Well, he needs to get rid of his boner somehow.

"Sousuke, I'm really sorry," Makoto said before biting his lip; his voice contrite.

Though things didn't go as he wanted it, Sousuke wasn't selfish enough to guilt-trip Makoto. He went over and kissed Makoto's forehead, hoping that it would be enough to assure him. "It's ok, maybe next time," he said before turning and heading for the bathroom.

When he was done, Sousuke stepped out of the shower and saw Makoto fully clothed and typing away on his laptop. Makoto turned to him and smiled. "You can go ahead and sleep. This might take me hours to finish. In fact, I don't know if I'd be able to sleep at all," he said.

"Try to at least get some sleep, ok? We need to be up early tomorrow." After turning the lights off on his side of the bed, Sousuke turned to Makoto. "Good night, Makoto," he said as he slipped under the covers.

"Good night, Sousuke," Makoto said before turning back to his laptop.

* * *

When he woke up the next day, Sousuke found Makoto in the same place and position he last saw him the night before, only looking more disheveled. Wait, why was he still wearing the same clothes? It was like as if he didn't move at all. "Makoto, did you get some sleep?" Sousuke asked.

Makoto turned to Sousuke, looking pale and with dark circles under his eyes. "Not really. But I'm done here."

Sousuke got up to start preparing for the day, and he realized that he may have to help his boyfriend get ready since Makoto was barely functioning.

Things became worse when they got to the wedding. Makoto kept nodding off during the entire ceremony no matter how many times Sousuke tried to keep him awake. Eventually, he gave up just decided to let Makoto sleep on his shoulder. Even from a distance, Sousuke can feel Haru's piercing death stare. As the wedding went on, all Sousuke could think about was what the hell he did to deserve what was happening to him.

During the wedding reception, Makoto was still too sleepy to function. Sousuke thought that it was best for them to head back to their room even before the wedding was over.

Once he was able to bring Makoto back to their hotel room, he received a phone call from Rin. "Where are you? What the hell did you do to Makoto?" Rin asked.

"Nothing! Makoto said he had some work to do and stayed up all night. I swear to god I didn't do anything to him! I mean, you know me! We're back in the hotel room and he's out cold on the bed. You can come here so you can ask him yourself, that is if he's still awake."

Rin sighed. "Yeah, I guess. You'd be all smug and annoying if you got lucky last night anyway. Need any help?"

"No, I can manage. He's sleepy, not drunk."

After ending the call, Sousuke sat on the edge of the bed and watched Makoto with a little sadness. They were going back the next day, and it seems that they wouldn't be able to do anything romantic for the night. However, before his thoughts go anywhere, he first needs to figure out how to get Makoto out of his suit.

* * *

Sousuke opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling in confusion. How long had he been lying on the sofa? He checked his watch and found that he has been there for an hour. He must have dozed off since he was exhausted after the commute back to Tokyo.

He stood up and decided to take a shower before going to bed. He doesn't really like having the grime of the commute sticking to his bed sheets. Anyways, he does plan to pick up where he left off on the BL novel. If he remembered correctly, he was about to get to the good part of the book (A.K.A. The Smut).

Just when he was freshly showered and had already comfortably settled down on his bed, he heard the doorbell ring. He clicked his tongue and looked at the time; it was already past 10:00 PM. Who would visit him at such an hour?

Wearing only his boxer brief and a plain white shirt, he headed towards the door to check who his visitor was. He doesn't really care how he looked at this point. Whoever was at his door should feel bad about disturbing him so late at night. Frowning, he peeked at the monitor to check who it was.

His brows shot up when he saw the person outside. "Makoto?" Sousuke said in shock. He hurriedly opened the door to greet him.

"Hey, Sousuke! I hope I'm not disturbing you. But it is quite late so I think I actually did." Makoto said as he brushed his hair back. "I, uh, how do I say this? Can I maybe step inside first?"

"Yeah, of course. Sorry, come in," Sousuke said before stepping aside to let Makoto in, shutting the door close afterward.

Once inside, Makoto stared and his hands and cleared his throat. "I wanted to spend more time with you, you know, but we didn't have the chance. I thought we were going to enjoy the vacation, but then I got that annoying call from work. So, uhm, I was thinking… never mind," he said. Sousuke's heart skipped. Does Makoto want to spend the night?

"I'm sorry to bother you. I'm really sorry. I'll just go," Makoto said with a bow before heading towards the door.

Oh no, Sousuke was NOT going to let Makoto just run and escape after sparking a bit of hope in him. With a smirk, Sousuke stepped in Makoto's way and wrapped an arm around his waist. With his free hand, he cupped the side of Makoto's face to force him to face him. "Tell me what you want, Makoto. Be honest," he whispered, leaning close so that his lips would barely touch Makoto's. He could see how Makoto's eyes darkened as he stared back, Makoto's breath ghosting over his lips.

"I… I want to be with you tonight if you don't mind. B-but if you do mind, I can just-"

Sousuke covered Makoto's mouth with his, cutting off whatever Makoto was about to say. He doesn't need to hear the words, especially since he could feel Makoto melting in his arms. Enough, he was tired of being patient. Sousuke held the back of Makoto's head and pushed him against the wall, nudging his leg between Makoto's to get the friction he so badly wants. Makoto's soft whimper and the pressure against his groin made Sousuke jerk his hips forward. This was something they both wanted, and knowing that Makoto was just as he was already spurred him further.

Moving back, their lips parted with a pop and Sousuke grabbed Makoto's wrist, dragging him towards the bedroom. They only stopped when Makoto insisted to take his shoes off before going further into the apartment.

Once inside the bedroom, he pushed Makoto towards the bed and urged him to move towards the center. Sousuke straddled Makoto and helped him take his clothes off, never taking his eyes away from Makoto's lust-hazed, and green eyes. When Makoto was down to his orange boxer briefs (which Sousuke still found ridiculously sexy) Sousuke sat back and stared at the gorgeous man before him. He drank in the sight of the blush on Makoto's face that spread down to his chest and ears, the hard lines of his pecs and abs, and his soft, warm skin. It was all right in front of him and was all his. He was the first one to see Makoto in such a state, and he quietly thanked the stars for his luck.

He leaned forward and claimed Makoto's lips which opened to welcome his tongue in. As their lips and tongue fight for a battle of dominance, Sousuke felt a slight resistance from Makoto, and he pulled away to look at Makoto's flushed face. Did Makoto already change his mind? Did he scare him?

Makoto spoke, and Sousuke tried really hard to pay attention to what he would say while staring at Makoto's sexy, plump lips. "I- I haven't done this with anybody, and I know it'll hurt. So I'll just trust you, ok?"

"Huh?" Sousuke asked before realizing how dumb he actually sounded.

"They say it hurts the first time. So I just want to tell you I'd be fine, I can handle it."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

Makoto hid his face in his hands and groaned. "Oh god, this is so embarrassing!" After a few seconds, he finally uncovered his red face and spoke, "I read that it would hurt the first time when you put your… you know….in me…" Makoto said, pointing at Sousuke's crotch.

"You mean penetration?" Sousuke said bluntly.

Makoto's face turned even redder than it already was, and he nodded

Sousuke sighed in relief. He thought he was going to be rejected. But he couldn't deny feeling a little tighter in his boxers at the thought. "No, we don't have to go that far. It takes time and practice. There are other things we can do."

"Oh, ok."

Great, Sousuke thought, now he suddenly felt the pressure of actually making Makoto's first time to be unforgettable! Well, he was good! Seijuuro said so. No no no no, this was not the best time to bring up his ex's name. He has Makoto right in front of him and he was determined to please him. For the meantime, he has to fake his confidence.

"Let me show you what to do," were the brave words he said which he coupled with what he hoped was an alluring smile. He dove and kissed Makoto with more ardor, his tongue slipping inside the warm cavity of Makoto's mouth. He let the tip of his tongue touch roof of Makoto's mouth, and he was rewarded with the sexiest moan he heard from Makoto so far.

Sousuke hovered over Makoto, he placed soft kisses on Makoto's jawline, moving up to his ears, then down to his neck. Makoto was breathing heavily underneath him, and yet Sousuke couldn't help but feel a bit of tension in his body.

"Makoto, look at me," Sousuke said as he cupped Makoto's face. Makoto looked back, and Sousuke noticed a hint of apprehension in his eyes. "I won't hurt you, I promise. Just relax, ok?"

Makoto smiled, and his expression showed "Ok."

Getting off of the bed, Sousuke stood up and finally took off his now sweaty shirt. Without taking his eyes off of Makoto, he slowed slid his boxers down. Makoto's eyes widened as he stared at Sousuke's throbbing cock, which was the best-unspoken compliment he ever received. Sousuke then leaned forward and slipped his thumb under the waistband of Makoto's boxers. "Are you ok with this?" he asked.

Makoto simply nodded in response. As his heart raced, Sousuke gently pulled Makoto's boxers off and he his eyes almost popped out of its socket when he saw what Makoto has been hiding underneath. Wow, it was impressive! Those were the only words he could think of at the moment as his mouth watered at the sight. Without a warning, he moved towards Makoto's hips and gave the underside of his cock a few licks before putting in as much of the length in his mouth. He held Makoto's hips down as he slowly bobbed his head, swirling his tongue on the pulsing hardness in his mouth, knowing full well what the effect of his action's effect. Sousuke looked up at Makoto and saw that he was panting heavily and was gripping the bed sheet tightly.

Even though he was grinding his hips against the bed, the need for release was already too much for Sousuke to bear. He laid on top Makoto, his cock rubbing against Makoto's now slipper length. Sousuke gasped, the sensation was beyond anything he had experienced, and it seems that it was the same for Makoto. Sousuke moved his hips forward was lost in pleasure, he was not able to bite back the moan that escapes his lips.

Makoto covered his mouth with the back of his hand and looked away, seemingly embarrassed. Sousuke took Makoto's hand away from his mouth and whispered close to Makoto's ears. "Makoto, don't hold back. It's just you and me here. Let me hear you."

"Sou- Sousuke. Oh," Makoto said as he raised his hips.

"That's it. Just feel it," Sousuke purred as he continued to thrust his hips on top of Makoto, speeding up his movement in response to Makoto's quiet demand for more friction. He distracted himself by kissing and nibbling Makoto's shoulders, leaving red marks on his skin.

Makoto's grip on his shoulder became painfully tight. "I'm close. Oh god- oh- god I'm coming," he said breathlessly.

"Sit up," Sousuke said, his voice low and gruff. He pulled Makoto to help him sit up and placed a pillow behind him. He rummaged through his nightstand until he found the lube.

Sitting in front of Makoto, he placed Makoto's legs on the side of his body until Makoto was sitting with his legs wide open in front of him. If they weren't lost in arousal at the moment, he knew that he would never be able to make Makoto sit in that position. He poured a generous amount of lube in his palm and covered both their cocks with the slippery gel.

"Sousuke…" Makoto purred with his eyes closed before biting his lip.

"Hold on to me," Sousuke commanded. Makoto placed his hands on Sousuke's shoulders. Sousuke aligned their length and wrapped his lube-covered hands

As soon as Sousuke started moving his hands back and forth, Makoto threw his head back and gasped. "It's so good," he stuttered as his breathing sped up. Unconsciously, Makoto started to rock his hips in sync with Sousuke's hand. "Sousuke…I'm so close."

"Me too," Sousuke somehow managed to say amidst the growing heat pooling in his abdomen.

Sousuke felt Makoto's grip on his shoulders tighten as white, hot liquid spurted on to Sousuke's hands. He felt Makoto's body tremble, and this made Sousuke's hand move frantically in order to chase the pleasure that was about to engulf him. The strangled, pleasured sounds coming from Makoto pushed him on the edge and ripples of searing heat coursed through his body as he came. He milked out every single drop of come from both of them before stopping and slumping on Makoto's chest, catching his breath and feeling spent.

When he opened his eyes and looked up, he saw Makoto looking down at him with half-lidded eyes and a soft smile. Sousuke leaned up and their lips met with sloppy, lazy kisses.

When he recovered from the high of his orgasm, Sousuke stood up despite his legs being a bit wobbly to grab some towels in the bathroom to wipe himself clean. Once done, he grabbed another towel for Makoto and went back to the bedroom. Makoto was already lying down when he came back, blissfully exhausted. Sousuke started wiping Makoto clean, which earned him a shy, sleepy smile and thanks from Makoto. Sousuke then picked up Makoto's underwear from the floor and handed it to him

"Are you ok?" Sousuke said as he lied back down on the other side of the bed.

"Mhhmm. More than ok, actually," Makoto answered as he put his boxers back on. Sousuke felt a bit sad that he wouldn't be able to see Makoto's naked body anymore. But he reminded himself that this may just be the first of the many steamy nights they'd spend together.

When Makoto lied back down on the bed and snuggled at his side, Sousuke covered himself and Makoto with the duvet. "You're staying, right? I want to wake up with you beside me."

"I'll stay," Makoto said, his words started to slur and his eyes blinked slowly. "Tomorrow's the last day of my vacation leave anyways."

"Perfect." Sousuke's heart felt so full. After thinking that his vacation was ruined, here he was, holding a very tired Makoto in his arms. It wasn't that bad after all. Thinking of the words Makoto said, a thought popped up in his mind. "Wait a minute, did you plan your leave knowing that something like this would happen when we get back to Tokyo?"

Instead of answering, Makoto just buried his face in the crook of Sousuke's arm, his red ears giving him away.

* * *

Even before the sun was up, Sousuke was rudely awakened by a phone that wouldn't stop ringing. At first, he thought he was just dreaming. But the sound started to get too annoying to ignore. He sat up and looked around. He knew it wasn't his phone because the ringtone was unfamiliar to him.

"Wait, that's Makoto's phone."

He had to stop that offending device. He looked around until he found the phone on Makoto's jean pocket which was discarded on the floor.

Before he could answer it, the call had already ended. He checked the notice on the screen. 13 missed calls? It must have been an emergency, Sousuke thought. Before he could stand up from the floor and hand the phone to Makoto, it started ringing again.

Looking at the name of the caller, Sousuke frowned. Who the hell is Megumi? Why is she calling Makoto so early in the morning?

Before he could decide if what he was about was right, Sousuke swiped the answer button and placed the phone to his ear. Before he could open his mouth and identify himself, the person on the other end of the line started talking without waiting for any response.

"Tachibana-sensei! Thank god you answered the phone! I thought you already hated me! I just want to say congratulations! Your book made it to number one again! Oh, and you don't have to change anything with the new transcript anymore, they're already proofreading it and I'll it over once more before it gets published. I know it's early and you hate morning calls but I'm just really excited to bring you the good news!"

Book?! Publish?! Tachibana-sensei!? Sousuke frowned in confusion, what the hell was this woman talking about?

"Tachibana-sensei? Are you still there?" she asked.

Although he had a lot of question in mind, there was something he noticed that stood out. The caller's voice was familiar. It was from someone whom he had just met recently. "Mei?" Sousuke asked.

The woman gasped, "Oh my god, who is this? Where's Tachibana-sensei?" Sousuke could hear the panic from the other person.

"It's Yamazaki, Yamazaki Sousuke."

"Yamazaki Sou- Oh shit! SHIT SHIT SHIT!"

Wow, for someone who looked so professional, Mei sure "Mei, what the hell-"

"Please don't tell Tachibana-sensei! He's going to kill me! Oh dear god I still want to live!"

"You are going to tell me what is going on," Sousuke demanded.

"No, I can't," Mei said, she said with her voice wavering.

Though it seems that Mei was trying to keep her ground, Sousuke was more than determined to get what he wants. "Oh? Is that so? Well, Makoto is just right beside me, and he's still asleep. Want me to wake him up so I can tell him what you just told me?" he said.

"No! Please have mercy!" Mei wailed.

Sousuke smirked. This was going to be easy, he thought to himself. "Here's what you're going to do; you are going to give me your number, I will call you, and we will talk, ok?"

Mei was silent for a few seconds before responding. "Dammit! Fine!"

After their conversation, Sousuke peeked at Makoto who was still on the bed. Surprisingly, Makoto slept through the whole conversation. He was even snoring lightly, his lips slightly parted. Rin was right when he said that Makoto slept like a log.

Sousuke didn't have the heart to wake him up. He decided to just prepare breakfast first. Once done, he came back to the room only to find Makoto still asleep. "Makoto, wake up. Breakfast's ready," Sousuke said as he gently shook Makoto.

Makoto slowly opened his eyes and looked at Sousuke, brows furrowed in confusion. "Sousuke? What are you doing in my room?"

"You're actually in my apartment. You stayed the night, remember?" Sousuke said with a laugh.

Makoto stared at him for a few seconds. He then sat up and looked around him. "O-oh, oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Makoto said, clearly flustered.

Sousuke sat down beside him and chuckled. "It's fine. Come on, let's have breakfast before it gets cold," he said before hugging him and pressing a gentle kiss on Makoto's lips.

* * *

As they were having breakfast, Sousuke had been ruminating about what he found out earlier and was torn between asking Makoto about it or staying silent. Just when he thought he had gathered enough courage to ask, his question got caught in his throat when he saw how happy and content Makoto looked.

"Sousuke," Makoto asked with a shy smile. "Do you have anything to do today?"

"No, do you have anything in mind?"

"Yeah, I was thinking, maybe we could order pizza and watch TV and stuff. Or maybe we could eat out and walk around. I mean, if you're not busy, that is."

"Your plan sounds great! Too hard to refuse, in my humble opinion."

There was another day for them to talk about it, Sousuke told himself. He wouldn't want to ruin a perfect day. For now, he just wants to enjoy the day with his boyfriend.


End file.
